With the rapid development of the Internet technology, big data and cloud computing, the application of the information transmission technology has been more and more extensive. At present, in order to support and guarantee the sending and receiving of synchronous/asynchronous information between distributed applications, generally an information sending terminal first sends information to an information transfer terminal, and then an information receiving terminal acquires the information from the information transfer terminal.
However, when a fault (for example, a disk fault) occurs in the information transfer terminal, the entire information transmission system for transmitting information may become unavailable, and then the order of the transmitted information may be confusing, thereby resulting in that the information acquired by the information receiving terminal is inconsistent with the information sent by the information sending terminal.